


Something worth saving

by adymlv



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: End of season one, The battle with Beryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adymlv/pseuds/adymlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Usagi faces Beryl that day on the north pole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something worth saving

There was so many things Usagi wished she had done, so many chances she regretted not taking and so much she wished she had appreciated more. Standing on a pedestal of ice and trying with all she had to give the Ginzuishou enough power to defeat Beryl, her life before all this happened didn't seem so boring anymore. Sure, she had always been eager for exciting things to happen, but meeting a talking cat and gaining superpowers was a bit of an exaggeration even for her. 

"She will not win, I will never give up this world to an evil entity!" 

Usagi remembered meeting her guardian senshis; Brilliant and gentle Ami who became her first ally in Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars who was Rei, hot-headed, insightful and so wonderfully Rei. Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, the strongest but also the most womanly of them all. Then there was Minako, an exuberant and loving bombshell who landed in their lives as Sailor Venus literally when they needed her the most. 

Her friends were the reason she was able to go on. Truly, she couldn't have come even close to as far without them. But they weren't the only ones. She had her being Sailor Moon to thank for meeting Tuxedo Kamen. Mamoru, her prince, her Endymion. No, not for meeting Mamou. That was all by chance, or was it? Now she really wished that she had kissed him before going to find and stop Beryl. But kissing him would have been unfair to the other girls who didn't have the chance to make that choice. 

Usagi was exhausted, but she forced herself to give it a little bit more, more power than she had ever felt in her life was flowing from her through the ginzuishou, being multiplied by its magic and sent against Beryl. However, she could feel that all she had to give was never going to be enough. 

"Please, ginzuishou, please, just a little bit more!" Then all of a sudden, just as she thought she couldn't give it any more, she felt a friendly energy joining with hers, then came one more, another and another again. Startled, she recognized them as the spirits of her senshi, she welcomed them and felt the strength of the power radiating from the ginzuishou increasing from barely withstanding to completely swallowing Beryl and Metalias power. She felt the evil being eradicated from the earth and fell down knowing she hadn't failed.

"Thank you, everyone. " She managed a whisper before her consciousness started slipping away with one last thought. 

"I just want this to be over with and go back to my life as a normal girl, I just want us all to be normal again." T

he thought became a wish upon a falling ginzuishou as its power continued to grow and cleanse the world, coming true as a thank you for saving something worth saving.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I've been slipping into Usagis mind a lot recently, there's something about her that makes me want to write about her. I hope you liked it. It's short, I know but short seems to be the only thing I'm able to write anymore. 
> 
> I love reviews, even if they too are short ;) (hint, hint) 
> 
> Until next time,  
> adymlv ♥


End file.
